The present invention relates to a method for obtaining from liquids and/or gases, both the contaminants or useful substances particularly oil, after forming at least one shaft or bore hole in this region, and also to an arrangement for performing the method.
The known methods for obtaining oil residues from ground or rock formations, also for obtaining oil residues from depleted oil strata have the disadvantage that with the utilized rinsing process, substantial lowering of the ground water layer in ground due to pumping out of introduced rinsing liquid can occur with the resulting damages to the outer surfaces. Moreover, a substantial differential pressure is produced in the ground layers and causes the undesired changes in the ground which negatively affect the efficiency of the process.